Karpathos, Posillipo
| other_name = | settlement_type = Posillipo Special City | translit_lang1 = | translit_lang1_type = | translit_lang1_info = | translit_lang1_type1 = | translit_lang1_info1 = | translit_lang1_type2 = | translit_lang1_info2 = | translit_lang2 = | translit_lang2_type = | translit_lang2_info = | translit_lang2_type1 = | translit_lang2_info1 = | translit_lang2_type2 = | translit_lang2_info2 = | translit_lang2_info2 = | image_skyline = Karpathos Skyline.png | imagesize = | image_alt = | image_caption = Skyline of Karpathos | image = | image_flag = | flag_size = | flag_alt = | flag_link = | image_seal = Karpathos Seal.png | seal_size = | seal_alt = | seal_link = | image_shield = | shield_size = | shield_alt = | shield_link = | image_blank_emblem = Karpathos Logo.png | blank_emblem_type = Logo | blank_emblem_size = | blank_emblem_alt = | blank_emblem_link = | nickname = The Waterfront City, The Big Orange, The Tree City, The City on the Bay, The Fireworks City | motto = | anthem = | image_map = Location of Karpathos.png | mapsize = | map_alt = | map_caption = Country of Posillipo, with Karpathos Special City highlighted in pink. | image_map1 = | mapsize1 = | map_alt1 = | map_caption1 = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = The United Kingdom of Posillipo | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = Karpathos County | subdivision_type2 = City Seat | subdivision_name2 = Capaccio District | established_title = Established | established_date = 1543 | established_title1 = Incorporated (Town) | established_date1 = 1678 | established_title2 = Incorporated (City) | established_date2 = 1710 | established_title3 = Incorporated (Posillipo Special City) | established_date3 = 1743 | extinct_title = | extinct_date = | founder = Paraskevas Nikodemos | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | government_footnotes = | government_type = Karpathos Metropolitan Government | governing_body = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Chrysanthos Fotis | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | postal2_code_type = | postal2_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | geocode = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | twin1 = | twin1_country = | twin2 = | twin2_country = | blank_name_sec1 = Population | blank_info_sec1 = 10,954,212 | blank1_name_sec1 = Metro Population | blank1_info_sec1 = 21,002,123 | blank2_name_sec1 = Denonym | blank2_info_sec1 = Karpathonian | blank_name_sec2 = | blank_info_sec2 = | blank1_name_sec2 = | blank1_info_sec2 = | blank2_name_sec2 = | blank2_info_sec2 = | website = www.karpathossc.psp | footnotes = }} Karpathos, officially the Karpathos Special City, is the largest city of the United Kingdom of Posillipo and the capital of Karpathos County. A megacity, Karpathos is home to over 10 million people and is one of the largest cities in New Gaea. The city is divided into 34 districts and is one of the three Posillipo Special Cities Karpathos is located in the southwestern corner of Posillipo and faces Karthos Bay. The city is a center for refining, shipbuilding, manufacturing, and other heavy and light industries. A major port is located in South Karpathos on Karthos Bay. The city is home to the major aerospace company, Luftbahn's, jet manufacturing plant. The plant is one of the largest jet manufacturing plants in the world. Also home to Obfirmo Capitus Industries and Trentino Incorporated, Karpathos is the leading aerospace manufacturing city in New Gaea. Kyrillos International Airport, serving the city, is the largest airport in Posillipo. The Port of Kleon is the largest in New Gaea. The city is served by the stations of the extensive subway line of Karpathos. The Southern Posilliponian High Speed Rail Line also has a terminal in the city. The city is home to the Royal Navy of Posillipo. History Geography Climate Government Politics Economy Transportation Kyrillos International Airport Port of Kleon Karpathos Subway System Southern Posilliponian High Speed Rail Line Attractions Stadium Le Ambroise Education See Also Category:Posillipo